Yellow Tulip
by simply-awsome
Summary: A dream to prove everyone wrong and a bouquet of yellow Tulips. Kagome remembers a past she never wants to forget. - Disclaimer- Image belongs to free digital photos . net


Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha

:) :)

Kagome sighed wistfully, her long, slender fingers caressing the framed photo by her bed. It was a picture of _him._ Of course, she could remember the exact time the picture was taken. A quarter to two, right before he had to leave her and head to the Taisho building. They had been at the park and he had simply refused to leave. Kagome giggled, turning over to her stomach. He was like that, always putting everyone else first. He wasn't a pushover. That was for sure. But he would protect everyone. He would save the whole world, if he could. But he couldn't. That day, she had been feeling as if the world was collapsing around her. Her brother, Souta, had been caught in a car accident. He had been so worried. It was the probably the first time she really realized the depth of her feelings for him. She remembered when he had held her close, offered her warmth…

"_You have to go, Inuyasha! I'll be fine, honest." Kagome watched with soft eyes as her best friend took her hand. Her mouth went dry._

"_Don't lie to me," Inuyasha said firmly, his eyes narrowed. "You'll probably start to bitch when I leave and I won't be there to make sure you don't make a complete fool of yourself. I should stay."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just go. I know you love me. But you don't have to worry so much."_

_Inuyasha sighed, his amber eyes searching hers. "Alright. But you call if you need me." Kagome nodded. She watched him turn around and walk away, his head high. She felt herself smile as he turned around to meet her eyes again. "I'll call you later!" he called. Kagome laughed._

"_Okay! Now go, you're going to be late, you ass!" Inuyasha flashed Kagome a smirk. He didn't notice the way her eyes flashed with longing. _

Kagome giggled quietly, remembering when Kouga came up to her later and handed her the picture. He had told her he was trying to get a few shots for her portfolio and that she might like one he had taken accidentally. It had been a picture of Inuyasha and herself. They had been laughing at a stupid joke Kagome had cracked. Kagome shook her head. They had been stupid like that, always laughing at the stupidest things. Her jokes were never funny. Hell, they made Miroku cry. But, of course, Inuyasha always laughed at them. Maybe he laughed at the idiocy of the joke, or maybe he actually found some hidden humor in it, she would never know.

Deciding she had wandered far enough down memory lane, Kagome got out of her canopy bed and stretched out her tired muscles. It was Saturday and she had to get ready for a whole day full of Miroku, Sango, Bankotsu and Sesshomaru. You always had to be on your toes around them. They were the biggest pranksters in the small town of Shikon. _So was Inuyasha… _Kagome smiled sadly before shaking her head. "Get it together! You're better than this!" She threw on some sweats and a loose t-shirt before she put together a decent breakfast consisting of French toast and milk. It had been Inuyasha that had taught her how to cook. Kagome laughed at the memory, recalling it like it was yesterday…

_Inuyasha shook his head, laughing at the flour covered Kagome. "You'll never become a chef, that's for sure." Kagome pouted, flicking some flour at him. He rolled his eyes, turning back to the stove. "You gotta' turn it on like this," he said, twisting the knob. "And the magic circles heat up!"_

_Kagome stomped on his foot, fuming. "I'm not a two-year-old!" Inuyasha winced, but couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from his chest. Kagome crossed her arms and turned away as he laughed himself silly. "Thanks a lot!"_

_Calming down, Inuyasha stood up straighter and cracked his knuckles. "We can do this!"_

_Kagome's sour mood vanished and she grinned. "Yes we can! Banzai!" _

Kagome laughed softly, shaking her head. Oh, the things he had managed to get her into. There was one thing they had always wanted to do. She stared at the small magnet on her fridge. It was a small picture of Mount Fuji, the place that had been the focal point of all of Inuyasha's dreams. They had wanted to climb to the top together, to show everyone that ever doubted them that they could do it. They could do anything once they were together.

_Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's slender shoulders, pointing at the large mountain standing tall in the distance. "One day, we'll be at the top and looking down at this very spot." Kagome smiled softly, gazing at the man beside her._

"_We sure will," she said. "I can't wait." Inuyasha pulled her head down onto his shoulder._

"_We'll show them all, Kagome. We'll show everyone who told us we'd never amount to nothing that we can reach the top." Kagome laughed softly._

"_Always thinking of ways to prove yourself. Don't you know that you're already loved?" She sighed. "You're loved so much."_

Kagome walked her dishes over to the sink and looked around her tiny apartment. It was about time she left to meet her friends at the mall, or else they'd be breaking down her door. They were protective to say in the least.

She grabbed her coat as she headed towards the door, but not before running her fingers over a small picture resting on her fireplace. The precious memory was framed within a red picture frame. Flowers wove up the sides, red rubies imbedded at the top in a curved line. In the picture stood a man, looking young and vibrant. He held a bouquet of yellow tulips*, a small smile tugging at his lips. Violet eyes stared into the camera, long, dark bangs falling just above them. His flawless face was framed with soft, flowing dark hair. It was the only picture Kagome had of him in his human form. It was the only one she would guard with her life. She could remember the day she had taken it like it was yesterday…

_Kagome held her small camera close to her, looking around to find something worth taking a picture of. The night sky was dark, the stars being the only light, as it was the moonless night once again. She bumped into a hard chest and looked up, smiling once she realized whom it was. "I didn't think you would come. You hate flowers." Inuyasha stood tall, his dark eyes twinkling._

"_I don't hate them. I just think that it's stupid to pay money just to stare at them." He glanced around at the many people walking around the flower garden. "Idiots, every single on of them," he muttered, shaking his head. Kagome rolled her eyes._

"_Should I be offended?" she asked. He shrugged. Kagome finally noticed the bright yellow bouquet of flowers in Inuyasha's hand."Who're you planning to give that to?" she asked, raising a brow. Inuyasha looked at her uncomfortably before thrusting them at her. She grinned. "Honest?" He nodded. "I love them, Inuyasha!" And then she realized she had finally found something, or someone to be more exact, worth taking up memory in her camera. She laughed as she flashed a picture of her best friend. _

Kagome strolled out of her apartment, waving hello to the people she came across as she made her way to the mall a block away. She hadn't realized what those yellow tulips had meant until the next day, early in the morning. But by then, it had been too late.

She sighed, taking a detour. She walked into a dark alleyway, ignoring the yowl of a cat as she walked on by. At the end of the dark alley stood a large gate, which she opened carefully, as if not to break it off its hinges. She walked past stones with names and dates caved into them, stopping in front of one.

A tear slipped down Kagome's cheek as she caressed the cold, hard stone. The cemetery in which she stood was hidden, as it was made for yokai and hanyou. This particular gravestone in it was special. Why? Because it was the gravestone of the man she loved. _Inuyasha Takahashi._

Kagome sighed, kneeling in front on the gravestone. "I miss you," she whispered. The wind whispered back, caressing her face and she smiled. "I love you too, Inuyasha." She waited another moment, listening to the whispers in her ear. Another tear fell from her eyes, but the wind blew it away. "I love you too," she repeated, sounding broken. "But I never told you."

She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears and the sorrow as she had been doing for the past two years. Something soft blew into her hand and she looked down. A yellow tulip. She wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling into the wind. Everything would be okay. She was strong, she was able to climb to the top of anything. And she would, with Inuyasha. Because he was always with her.

:) :)

*Yellow tulips represent hopeless love…hope that helps in understanding what happens in the story.

A lot of you are probably wondering how Inuyasha died, but I'll leave that up to your imaginations.

R&R


End file.
